parablefandomcom-20200213-history
Transcript:Paradoxical Parable/6
StasisDesigns Stasis arrives at the forum looking for some posts to entertain his boredom. He spots Chio, Boz and Iceman staring at him through a hole in the Private Section of the site. Approaching cautiously, Stasis makes his way to them. Stasis: Uh... hey guys. Care to explain the big hole? Chio: Do we really need to explain this hole again? Take a look in the 'Paradoxical Parable' topic I have created. Stasis navigates his way to the topic and catches up with the situation at hand. Stasis: This seems like a big problem. You're a mod, Chio. Surely you can do something about this? Chio: Unfortunatly not. This requires someone higher up the ladder. This situation requires... an admin. Stasis, Iceman and Boz look at each other with concerned looks on their faces, for most of the sites admins are usually busy, streaming themselves drawing or playing guitar. With that in mind, the group make plans to journey towards Kai's 'Stream What You Want' topic. Before leaving, they spot a hunched up GameBuddy in the corner. He appears to be talking gibbersh. Something about an old man owl, and horrible tasting candy. Considering GameBuddy is the official Sonic voice of the Sonic Shorts, the group can't afford to leave him behind, to face the wrath of the n00bs alone. They decide to take him with them. Terazokie (deleted post) (Terazokie then made a really stupid post that involved him basically doing the exact same thing as Gamebuddy, this post was deleted and the real Tera was had his posting privileges taken away and was also demoted. This thus explains his random appearance.) StasisDesigns Boz decides he needs to eat before travelling, and spots a passed out Terazokie curled up on the floor. Approching Tera, he can't resist his urge to feed. Picking Tera up with his teeth, he hurls him in to the air before swallowing him whole. This action eliminates Tera's post, as if he never existed. With Boz fully charged, Chio, Iceman, a confused GameBuddy and Stasis climb aboard Boz and begin their journey to the stream... Boz *So the friends started there long journey to the SWYW thread, and then a strange noise is heard.* Iceman: Huh? you guys hear that? Stasis: Hear what? *Suddenly several wild noobs jump out of what seemed to be nowhere, and they quickly surrounded our heroes. * BoozermaN Surrounded and outnumbered by 12:1 our heroes seem to be facing their doom when suddenly! "HEY NOOBS!" They all turn around to see a drunk, hairy and critically intellectual lowlife of the Paradox, this is BoozermaN. He's holding a sheet of paper in one hand and a bottle of jagermeister in the other. "You call this an idea? I wouldn't wipe my arse with this piece of shit! You seem to think random, gay, crossover jokes are acceptable here well they're not. So bugger off or I'll raise your bloody warn levels!" The noobs, now depressed start to disperse away from our heroes. "Where did you come from?" Says Chio. "Dunno too drunk to focus........ why's there a hole up yonder?" Category:Transcript